


Down, Boy

by hellpenguin



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Walker kicks ass. Chuck knows it, Bryce knows it, and we know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down, Boy

Streaming from youtube:

[MegaUpload; 842MB](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=J7ZFJKJ0)

[MegaUpload; 95.71MB (smaller)](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=VTXYN6X9)


End file.
